This invention is related to windscreen wiper blade assemblies especially but not solely for motor vehicles.
Various types of windscreen wiper blade assemblies have been proposed and utilized, however, there are shortcomings such that due to the number of parts, the construction is complicated, thus increasing the manufacturing costs or the like.